


Сказка с открытым финалом

by KisVani



Category: Lexx
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказочно-галактическая история... ну, почти сказочная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка с открытым финалом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Фантастики на ФБ 2012.

Галактическая принцесса Ксев бежала по коридору звездной станции. Ее магический череп 790 летел следом и сетовал на глупость юной девушки.  
— Мы не для того, – говорил он, – ходили к оракулу и обманывали его ручного гоблина Стенли Твидла, чтобы вы, ваше высочество, рисковали своей репутацией, бегая у всех на виду без одежды.  
— Но я люблю его! – вскричала Ксев.

Много лет назад, когда она еще была маленькой девочкой, Ксев увидела прекрасного зачарованного принца Кая из народа Бруннен-Джи. Она влюбилась в него, но жестокий отчим, король-регент, прознав об этом, нашел колдуна, заколдовавшего несчастную Ксев. С тех пор она стала толстой и уродливой, так что ни один красавец-принц не желал даже смотреть на нее.  
Она рыдала ночи напролет, и единственным ее другом стал говорящий череп 790.  
— Не плачьте, ваше высочество, – говорил он, – вас полюбят не за красоту, а за королевство, что принесет брак с вами.  
— Не нужно мне королевство, – ответила Ксев, поднимая заплаканное широкое лицо от подушки, — не нужны космические корабли и планеты, не нужно ничего! Лишь бы быть с моим любимым Каем!  
— А вы знаете, что и он зачарован? – спросил 790.  
Она покачала головой, и череп поведал ей страшную и пугающую историю о колдуне Божественной Тени, который наслал на принца Бруннен-Джи проклятье. Он сделал Кая не способным любить.  
— Ваш отчим, – говорил 790, – сделал вам большое одолжение, ваше высочество.  
И она снова залилась слезами. 

Прошли годы, и Ксев отпраздновала свое совершеннолетие.

Однажды, когда принц Кай был на приеме в их дворце, она, растолкав нарядных гостей в костюмах ящериц Кластера (это был популярный тренд того сезона) подошла к нему.  
— Здравствуйте, – он галантно поцеловал руку принцессы, пусть остальные кавалеры и шарахались от Ксев, как от чумной.  
— Здравствуйте, – тихо сказала она, – есть вещь, которую вам стоит знать.  
— Правда? И какая же?  
Он был совершенен. Пусть излишне бледен, пусть его кожа и была холодна как лед, но его черты лица казались Ксев идеальными, а его прическа, его волосы цвета воронова крыла, его глубокие, всезнающие глаза…  
— Что вы хотели сказать мне? – повторил принц Кай.  
— Я люблю вас! – воскликнула Ксев и залилась краской.  
Музыка стихла, и все гости повернулись к ним. Принцессе казалось, что она сгорит от стыда.  
— Ваше высочество, – сказал Кай, – это невозможно.  
— Но я люблю!..  
Он вздохнул и взял ее за руку.  
— Идемте, – произнес принц Кай, – я покажу вам кое-что…  
И он увел Ксев, красную, словно лучшие сорта картофеля с Картошки-Хо. Принц провел ее в темную комнату за бальным залом, зажег свечи и принялся снимать свое роскошное черное облачение.  
— О-о-о! – тихо прошептала Ксев.  
— Это не то, что вы могли подумать, принцесса, – ответил Кай. – Я лишь хочу вам показать кое-что…  
И он опустил свои штаны и повернулся к Ксев. Она увидела лишь гладкую кожу там, где положено быть мужскому достоинству.  
— Его Божественная Тень заколдовал меня, – сказал Кай, – и я не могу предаваться плотской любви. Но знайте, мои сердце и душа принадлежат вам с того самого дня, когда, девять лет назад, я увидел вас впервые.  
— Как и мои – вам, – произнесла Ксев со слезами.  
Она вернулась в свои покои и рассказала обо всем черепу 790.  
— Мы можем обратиться к оракулу Лекссу, – проговорил он наконец, – он несколько недалек, но наверняка даст нам совет.

В ту ночь Ксев вместе с черепом 790 покинули планету-столицу на одном из прогулочных катеров ее отчима-регента и отправились на затерянный астероид, где жил оракул Лексс.  
Но и здесь не обошлось без приключений…  
Стоило им приземлиться, как из-за камня выкатил лысый зеленый гоблин с торчащими из нижней челюсти клыками. Он был лыс, горбат и наряжен в красный костюм, отчего выглядел еще более нелепо.  
—Вы кто такие и чего вам надо? – прошипел он.  
Ксев приосанилась, надеясь, что ее толстая, округлая фигура выглядит внушительно в сравнении с гоблинской. Черепу 790 она дала знак прятаться за камнем.   
— Я наследная принцесса Ксев Беллрингер, – произнесла она с достоинством.  
— И чего? А я — Стенли Твидл. Ну?  
— Пропусти меня к оракулу, именем моего королевства! – сказала Ксев повелительно.  
— И не подумаю.  
— Тогда на тебя падет проклятье! Страшная черная магия всех королев!  
Гоблин заржал.  
Ксев кивнула, и череп 790 завыл и перекинул несколько камней за спиной Стенли, а потом закрутился вокруг своей оси, поднимая в разреженную псевдо-атмосферу астероида пыль и песок.  
Гоблин Стенли закричал о проклятье и сбежал прочь.  
— Спасибо, – улыбнулась черепу Ксев. – Не будем терять времени!  
Она ринулась под арку и предстала перед фигурой огромной стрекозы, через резную решетку под фасеточными глазами которой вещал оракул.  
— Мой ручной гоблин Стенли пропустил вас? – спросил он.  
— Почти, – ответила Ксев, – мы пришли к тебе за советом, о мудрый Лексс!  
— Пришло ее высочество, – поправил 790, – а я лишь имею честь ее сопровождать.  
— Ты хочешь знать, как снять проклятье? – поинтересовался Лексс. – Твое и принца Бруннен-Джи?  
Прежде, чем восторженная Ксев успела что-то сказать, он продолжил:  
— Истинная Любовь – наивысшая сила и во Вселенной Света, и во Вселенной Тьмы. Поцелуй своего возлюбленного, обнажившись перед ним, и, если ваша любовь Истинная, чары спадут. И… у тебя есть какая-нибудь пища?  
Ксев поблагодарила оракула, оставила ему в подарок целую сумку мяса и отправилась на космическую станцию, где должен был остановиться Кай.

И вот, сейчас она бежала по коридору, скинув одежду, потому что боялась, что не успеет сделать этого потом. Кай был здесь, он печально смотрел в обзорное окно на планету-столицу.  
— Мой любимый! – вскричала Ксев.  
Складки жира и подбородки колыхались, но это ее не волновало.  
— Ксев! – удивленно произнес Кай. – Что ты делаешь здесь?  
—Я пришла, чтоб стать твоей навсегда!  
— Я не могу быть с тобой, – в глазах принца Кая была печаль, – ты же знаешь.  
— Это не так, ведь я люблю тебя, – ответила Ксев и обвила его шею руками.  
Она поцеловала его прежде, чем Кай успел отстраниться. Свет нескольких звезд, проникший через обзорное окно, облил их фигуры, и Ксев почувствовала, как заклятье, наложенное по приказу ее злобного отчима, спадает. Ее фигура становилась идеальной и просто прекрасной, прыщи и бородавки исчезали сами собой под действием волшебства.  
— Прекрати, – тихо сказал Кай. – Что дает твоя любовь?  
Она отстранилась и улыбкой смотрела на то, как на его щеках появляются пятна румянца. Руки Кая, которые он почти целомудренно держал на ее талии, тоже потеплели.  
— Это же поцелуй Истинной Любви, глупый, – сказала Ксев. – И это значит, что ты теперь лишен проклятья, как и я.  
— Я люблю тебя в любом теле.  
— Знаю! – сказала она с улыбкой.  
Он посмотрел на нее задумчиво, улыбнулся и снова поцеловал. Жарко, страстно, по-настоящему. И она ответила на его с трепетом всей своей души.  
Они, не говоря ничего, опустились на пол. Ксев боялась, что, когда она снимет его штаны, как в тот, первый, раз, то не найдет под ними ничего, кроме гладкой кожи, и потому беспокойно замерла. Но Кай сам сбросил свою одежду, и очень быстро она увидела, что ошибалась.  
Его член был таким же совершенным, как и он сам. Если бы Ксев не хотела любоваться им в одиночку, она, наверное, настояла бы, чтоб его голограмму поместили во всех учебниках, всех словарях и справочниках Вселенной Света, чтобы каждый мог видеть его и знать, что именно так должен выглядеть член настоящего мужчины.  
Она коснулась точеной головки и почувствовала себя так, словно сквозь ее тело прошел разряд тока. Кай поднял ее лицо за подбородок и снова поцеловал. Он обнял ее, и Ксев поспешила вцепиться в своего возлюбленного, она обвила его руками и ногами, прижалась всем телом, а он ответил ей порывисто, сильно и одновременно мягко.  
Его роскошный член был зажат между ними, и уже только это возносило Ксев на такие вершины, до которых она не чаяла и добраться.   
Но вдруг в комнату ворвался череп 790 и принялся летать вокруг них с Каем и кричать: «Ксев! Ксев! КСЕВ!!!».  
Она отмахнулась от черепа, но тот настырно лез к возлюбленным, и после очередного замаха Ксев проснулась и села на кровати.

— О, Ксев, слава тебе, любовь моя, ты пробудилась! Я понял, что тебе снится ужасный сон, ты стонала так, словно умираешь, я и решил пробудить тебя от этого кошмара!  
— Тупая башка, – взревела она, – стонут не только от боли!  
Ксев швырнула в 790 подушкой и снова обессилено упала на кровать.  
— Мне снился такой прекрасный сон, – сказала она.  
По ее щекам текли слезы. Начинался очередной день на Лекссе.


End file.
